Shotgun Wedding
Synopsis A dramatic train robbery threatens and interferes with Bradley's plan to marry Jackie Lambert. Greengrass has not seen his sister for 22 years, but now her husband has died she turns up to take command. Full Summary £200,000 is stolen when a train robbery is committed and in a struggle with a shotgun, one of the robbers and a singleman are both injured. The injured robber is abandoned and the other two scarper. DI Shiner is in charge of the search for the two robbers. And Jackie and Mike decide on a secret wedding and Jackie books the registry office but they need witnesses. Only Maggie and Phil - who Mike asks to be their best man - it seems will be attending - but its not long before it gets out and the other villagers decide to throw a party instead. But it seems as though not everyone's pleased as Jackie's Aunty Joyce disapproves of the fact she is marrying a humble police constable. Jackie protests that she is marrying the man she loves. Meanwhile Greengrass' sister is back in town after twenty-two years and she thinks he should retire! David originally thinks that she is his wife! So he decides to go and live in a caravan on the moors. David tells Mike that there's a light in the old farmhouse up on the moors. Mike investigates but ends up having a deadly confrontation with the injured robber. The robber orders Mike to drive him home even though its his wedding to Jackie in two hours time. After convincing the robber to go to hospital to get his injuries seen to and telling him he's getting married, Mike finally makes it to the registry office in time. To their surprise everyone close to them is there and the two are finally married. Afterwards, there is a big celebration and the happy couple arrive back at the police house where they get a phone call. Its for Jackie who is asked by the robber - now in hospital to represent him in court. Cast * Jason Durr as PC Mike Bradley * Fiona Dolman as Jackie Bradley * Bill Maynard as Claude Jeremiah Greengrass * Kevin O'Keefe as Guard * Guy Christiansen as McTeer * Keith Bartlett as Wyatt * Colin Farrell as Quinn * Peter Jonfield as Johnny Dyson * William Simons as PC Alf Ventress * Simon Molloy as DI Shiner * Mark Jordon as PC Phil Bellamy * Judy Cornwell as Isabelle Sheba Christie * Derek Fowlds as Oscar Blaketon * Tricia Penrose as Gina Ward * Kazia Pelka as Maggie Bolton * David Lonsdale as David Stockwell * Geraldine Newman as Joyce Tomkinson * Philip Franks as Sgt Raymond Craddock * Peter McGowan as Registrar * Peter Diamond as Stunt Co-ordinator Gallery Jackie marries PC Mike Bradley in Shotgun Wedding.png Mike marries Jackie Lambert in Shotgun Wedding, with Phil in attendance.png Mike and Jackie get married in Shotgun Wedding.png Mike, Oscar, Joyce and Jackie.png PC Mike Bradley in Shotgun Wedding.png Jackie in Shotgun Wedding.png Oscar, Mike and Alf.png Maggie and Joyce.png Joyce finds out about Jackie marrying Mike.png Mike marries Jackie.png Jackie Lambert in Shotgun Wedding.png Simon Molloy as DI Shiner.png Jackie and her aunt.png Jackie and Joyce.png Oscar and Gina.png Mike and Phil in Shotgun Wedding.png Isabelle Christie asks for Greengrass.png Greengrass.png Category:Episodes Category:Series Nine